Moira Grimoire
The proprietor of the Wayward Tome, a demon sworn to The Rune Keeper of the 12 Demon Kings. First pitched on February 11, 2017, later gained traction on September 17th, 2017. Appearance Her most notable features are being green and having a floating book for a head. Due to aforementioned book for a head, she has no voice; her head contains the sum of all past and future conversations she will or might have; she can flip through her pages at will. Her body is wrapped with a material resembling green vellum, and appears otherwise transparent. If bound into service, she is incapable of manifesting this body without orders to do so. When transforming from book to humanoid form, her book jacket and bindings "stretch" to become her wraps and dress. The sash is a similarly-stretched bookmark. History At some point in her past she studied at The Cryptic Skein and swore allegiance to The Rune Keeper, one of the 12 Demon Kings. Her primary goal, like most green demons, is the acquisition of knowledge; she has a special interest in the Lonely King. After leaving the Cryptic Skein she came into a contract with The Baron of Black Song, who had recently purchased a tower-like structure that curiously existed in many locations at once. The Baron had very little time to sort through the contents of the tower and so he hired Moira to sell off the contents in exchange for being allowed to use the space inside as she pleased. Thus she opened The Wayward Tome. Unfortunately her hunt for information regarding the Lonely King lead her to Earth and the Blueblood vampire clan. Moira spent the last century forced into the service of the Bluebloods before being freed of her bonds by Ada, a renegade member of the family determined to end her bloodline of cruelty and madness, in exchange for information. This worked out great for Moira since she was curious about the clan, Ada's situation, and their connection to the Lonely King. Unfortunately, the rent is still due. Moira now has a shop in disrepair to clean and a hundred years of rent to pay off. Due to recent planar events, the Baron is unable to arrive and collect rent... for now. But it’s only a matter of time, and there are some people you don’t want to be in debt to. Personality she is grumpy, detached, and more than a little bit strange. Her sense of humour is full of snark and black schadenfreude. Despite this, Moira is a neutral force in anything that does not concern her, her shop, her regulars, or trading knowledge and items with those who cross her path. Though she hates dealing with people for longer than the absolute minimum time required, she sometimes develops attachments to those whom have proven trustworthy in one way or another - even if you might be forgiven for not noticing. The Wayward Tome The shop Moira proprietors over, it can only be entered by those who know where it is, or else found by those in great need of it. Moira has no control over this. Due to its place between planes, Moira’s shop is a mess of magical paraphernalia, spirits, and the occasional non-Euclidean space. Not even she is certain of everything in it at any given time, which is why she spends most of her free time drifting through the storage rooms analyzing and marking prices on everything. The shop itself is a single area within a tower on its home plane. The Tower is owned by a landlord Moira only refers to as “The Baron of Black Song”. The Baron demands regular payment in order for her to use the space for her own ends, but doesn’t seem to care what she does there. It might be one of Hank's earlier works given its entrances and exits are on entirely different planes and is cut off from the majority of the demon planes when it had most recently been connected to Earth before the portal to Earth was compromised. Oddly the shop was still accessible from Earth, but not from anywhere else during the time before Hank's stable portal could be repaired. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Locations